a silent assassians work
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: thios is not even a know it all script yet read only trial versaion everthing will ethier be edoted por removed later as finil;ized nothing in thre works yet but will or not Its comingg ill tyoe more of it soon after i fnish number 2


**_the following takes place five years after the original mission by the moon and stars transfixed the mind of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun. peace has once again crept ascross the nest now reruled by copperwingthefury. danger still lurks out there in the inexplicably retaining tainted mind of one last night fury follower vowing to come back with an army of night furys to sow revemge. and one other soom to use military surgical strategy like never before to test against the forces of peace and neutrality. these are their stories._**

He looked himself in the reflection of the water puddle, running his hand throgh his cropped hair. He was about 14 or so years olf now, a sadder duller grimmer [\personalty/ his eys had seen mutch in his lifetime. Including meeting a few rare time a select few ultra rare "nert furts" real life dragons. A rain just bucleted its catch onto the south village widcj he lived his odrdernairy, vicking-y life. The famed warrious women, quote admired for her extraordinaire axe susses and athleticism, more then once saved some poor huntsman from attacking dragond. Sje was once upone w tone hos wife,. Sadly he hadnt wedding ed her that long, a large troubled (possibly contained rabies he couldnt exactly what was its condition whoye "nerty furt" ;luckily, his wife ixora Jackson showed him put pof the way with the nonlethal side of her axe, ending right in the white dragons line of fire. However might fikiings thoiught they were givinna or take a villagers opinion of how bullheadedness, no one can wintch the hands of time or fate back a notch.

The vikkings name was blueeflame or john. Hed cropped his haior Sience the vikimg ordeals to show his maturity. Orogionallle lefty long messy smd vuy gold oir black. Stil cirious and troub;esome by nature ot was countered useful by7 the vilage for hos helpful pointers. Musnt there be a bertter way to be vikings? All tgat belowimng anmd partying late into the night staggering out like unstable snorting out Meade out their nosterls warthogs with togas? Wsant there more civilized traits out there? Maybe a different path? Bueflame intended to find out. He pulled himself together, toughened his pigskin longboots designed for wet weather and marched off to chief borkj the bolds hut. Perhaps hed retrieve some answers ther as mutch for his own awareness as mutch as that claimning to be as smart pig in trousers. He knocked. Upon hearing the invitation to come in blueflame did so. "ash flameblue. what have you come to complain about this time? Givin the fact that most villagers complain about the ither way 'round?"

talk about even spelling johns nockna,me correctly. _Smart_ indeed. Bork sat in the far corner near the fireplace carving a woodd something wuth a putty knife, doing nearly more damage to hos previous fingers then that block pf wood. Hos eyes warned hiom ti not talk about 'them dragons agaun.' Blueflame awkwardly slid a chair rather squeakily across the floorboards until he was level with the vheif. Bork dsaid nothing. John said nithing. So there they say in silence until blueflane broke it, eyes on the fire, remembering a purple variant slamming into hos wife. "so...here we are." Boirk keot hshis eyes ob his wirk, appearing oblivious to the vikings words but bluegflame knew he was waiting him to get ti the point without him nedung tio waste words. "so you know we kinda have enough weapon wealiding vikings. All those pointy bits of metal we really dont need. Maybe more breadmakjing vikings or water canal digging vikings. You getting my drift here, chef?" in answer bork leaned over the cvhair throne arm and and fetched something in a meaty fist md let otdrop with an ugly clang at blueflames feet. Hoe eyes remauned to hois carving. "youll need this." Blueflame sighed, struggling to heft the single sided axe and miserably failing. He left in the floorboards trying tio meet boirks eye, who seemed intent to glue hisw own on the carving.

"um chief bork sir i dont mean to show more disrespect on your...uh...gift, but i dont want to relearn the art of war. Yelling. You know typical viking stuff... _less_ civilized bussuness of us being us." Bork finally lifted his focus momentarily to the young man across him, expression a warren of thoughts most prominently was this a joke? Then he creaked a smile, waving te cutting tool around in the firelight air in a guffaw. One of the clumsy exasperated swipes came a little too close for comfort. "nawww. Comon yes you do." Blueflame resisted temptations to roll hod eyes at bork. Some wonderus fear inducing chief. "no im really quite extra sure i do not want warfare. That was kind pof ixxys kind of feature. Head lopping, arm taking, foghorn yelling, had taking kind of lady. Not the type to hold your hand by that i meant the hand without the viking attached to it."

"But you wil learn the ways of the viking. I approved of yiour marriage despite the ungainly appearances, she taught you maturity and usefulness. 'tis a shame that she giot lose by a nert furt" he scratched his head cinusidly. Three years ago she was lost to the white 'nert furts' plamablast blueflame decoded was purely accidental and it wast feeling well. Yah well blueflame would let bork believe tht fable. "chief i cant learn watrfare. My ingenuity lies elsewhere." At last a reaction: bork cursed under his breath as the putty knife missed a curve slicing into the finger instead. A spasm of violence later he flung the wooden something into the dregggs of the fireplace, bluefkamew watching in despondent silence as all that effort burt to ashes. Sutch a needless waste. "flameblue, when you carry thos axe with you, yuo dusplay rhe hardstrngness of a proper chest thumpoing vioking. 'oie think it was a grand idea you'ad a wife...brought out that proper growing yup acquitted...swell just have toi find you 'nother wife."

Blueflame let out an exasperated sound and threw back his chair. "with all due respect pretty vikingesses dont grow on trees for the picking. I dont know why ixxy even chose me way back when. Not that easy." It was bork the bolds turn to turn to the dancing flames in the fireplace in mesmerized in thoiught. "son, im going to come clean with you: ever since we took in the loss of ixora Jackson as the best offence against invaders, many of us fear youll get into mischief. ever since those of is keft trudged back from tosiong to awliv the treacherous we fear a return warfare is coming fir us. Alvin's a brutal one, who does not like the fasct we 'trained' dragons, and tier still being mauled by dragons. O fear an attack is imminent. We want to stop feeling vulnerable many of my villagers disagree with your methods of peacekeeping." Bloueflame rolled hos orbs. "without them telling ot when i pass them by i suppose?" boek was a conisin fellow fir instead of the reaction the young man expected the chief rubbed his hands gleefully together. " quite right, flameblue. Quite right indeed. Now if oull excuse me i have a field to attend to in the weapons shed: seems i aint beel foretelling 'nuff when i said _one_ set of battleaxes per household, and not giving them girly names like _daisy_." Taling that a borks typical forgetful dismissal john exused himself closing the door behind him. He had a lot to think about: oh how he could imagine himself doing adventures with dragons again.

* * *

The nest was in utter chaos. Bat winged shapes of various subdued Colors cried out in mingled sounds of confusion, one voice unable to be picked out individually. "whats going on? Its chaos. Why atrwe mt nmaye bot in my cave?" "what is a two legged?" sniped a slimmer mid-riffed yellow undrasided dragoness randomly into thew encuskng din. Denix=-replay, centurpoeade and a clumped nest fyuery group fidgeted uselessly on the top of the rickyu nest, the grond could easily be seen in all dureftions foir miles. Centurorwdse gave the female a look. "seriously? A fkledh and blood? Here? Whats bitten your tail?" denix fluffed her wings mildly irritated, not rekaxcing then in one plasce for too long a time before resettling tjnen against her back. She was one of those slippy attention spanning dragond, remaining fucuased on not ine subject foir a long time. Typcal denix: she put in a show acting unconcerned and unbothered by what went omn arond her. Or who she happen to bother.

Shed act bordd and rude that you didn't notice her passes at garnering attention, then as soon as you took a look a glance for her to have her say (or pretended tyo cate to) shed hiss and scoff why in draginsake where you staring at her thaty intentely. A few clueless dragns perked upo aty denixs attitude. The ones behind her mercifully out of her sight rolled thier eyes glad they were facing her tail insyesad of her moody snout. Though of they saw her catch thier reactions they rather endure ot them flutter off to somewhere wher they mithty not be useful. She was additionally known for uttering whatever crept out pf her jaws in a huffy sardonic condescending tone, peering down her snout as trough everyone should've known that obviously by then, yupor ignorance on the subject a grave disappointment to the dragness. she kept making snide comments on just about anything. "despite thier annoying mauderiong presence, either they dnt understnd my dragonic or, maybe get ot thiugh if they wee to say anything i wouldnt be all that interested in thier opinions, or they dint have any, witch would be preferable. I suppose i might be able to tolerate the ons who rode on my back along time ago (anothert stoiry night if the fury part 3) as long as they make equally silent brats.

However dramatic her guise was, smart memory retaining dragons saw right through oit. She could sum upp abn arxch look to cover up her persuing fear od being a tool of the moons hunger kiolling lust, b8ut all her cutting remarks she could come up with exxelently camre upo mutcyh too late, wher she could safeky retereat to the safetey lonliness of her private cave. Fiuming. Truth be told she fumed not to sutabky. Little surorising nome of her other advisors to ruler korin seemed to noticce the emotins under her scales. "yah wheres the two legged floesh and bloods? What would aew do wothout? Shloult louder! Haha! Yeh!" she called into the mingled comined cries; swivlked haklf on her hauncjes ajf gave the nearest nest furys a naughty smile.

Muttering words a polite dragonnd not say lowelyu at the shuddering rear leg abnormally centurpeade shrugged politely. " i dont think that's adding to the calm around here. Many dragons are hurting asi t is from that showdown in the cave mouth, when two of our friends names i do not know were lost to the bad guy. If i were them id be afraid, it justy makes sense." Denix gave centurpeades visibly occasionally twitching leg a second glance. "yah well im not, i faced aranidaes sweet slippery mouth and fell for it. I can handle that snake this time. The white one im lerss sure of. Shes more...prickly then the one who manipulated me." "i have no idea what yor talking about" viced another fury. Denix swirled around and glared at the hapless fury.

* * *

The shadow fell thick on the pair of winged dragons out there alone, no longer aided by the brutes lurking presence. The long spine ridged back of loaw veen ontonyterys sat upon the rock while the sole follower, much more tactful and quiet then burutish alteriousd been as far as loaw veen observed, the only follower ij existence serving her and the moon. The follower and its sacle patterns cast in shadow bowed respectfully behind her spurt of rock. Night fell, and the moon was at oys brightest. So too sat ontonycteris , back curved with the posture of her siting posture, making her back-spines silhouetted against her follower behind her. "so...i have obtained the dfark mirror, like you asked. I have linked two more dragons in thier own past times rejoined with your will. I haven't failed anyone. Im looking for your blessing on my ultimate position as true leader of the night furys and any pother species that comes to eventually serve me. I am a follower no more?" thankfully te moons voice replied.

"rissse child of the night. Wisssh and need has graced thiss child of the night. Feel sssatisfactrion. Iss the object of my desire ssafe?" ontonyteis nodded and assured the night sky it was. This was bad news for the inconstant dragons standing in her way to pacify the land to completion but a step forward to right wrongness for her. The others obviously offended by their actions take for what her believing and too stupid to notice. Shed stasshed the recently quuired piece of volcanic obsidian dark mirror ina safe place for use later, and dshged dissapear. To tain herself better. (more on that later.) so she was now leader. A jubilant thought like that granted after three days into being a reborn brtherebn of the night sky sent her bloodlust feeling striking through her veins. But feed-um from corrosive forces like banded together nihgt furys musnt be celebrated yet, stil a long ways for showing all was just and right the god protectors mission. With loaw veens strategist mind at play, shed help her creator get there.

Faster then any leader ever managed so far. Regrettably she only retained authority over one insignificant night fury follower. That problem should be soon addressed with the pother sub leaders as loaw azeros aranidae and loaw dagny perseverin shed cast into the land go gather lose wandering dragons tio the cause. Fir not ontonycteris would like due witch one shed accidentally converted during perseverinsd and aranidaes alteration back to what they one were. Thier innocent departure also slloqed for her to dfo her work unobstructed in her fullest without potential backstabbers lying in her midst waiting tier moments, especially that small spiked ebomdy one with the practiced sweet conniving smile. The dragon sjed keep ion contact with the moon about its activities and make sure it stuck true to her direction.

Withiout turning around: "as yuore the ine i must make duwe fir now, taile and talons supporting me, i have a plan devised to hurt the blind further. Thier time is ticking, as i warned before i left to let them brood on my offer placed before them. Seeing as of yet no others wing thier way to me begging for forgiveness from my master mewadures will have tio be taken ro further thier choose." Silene behind her ment the submissive-postured breeder of darkness still listened for what was asked of it. Something onronyteris appreciated in a servant. She curled her claws and unbcurled them on the stone thoughtfully. A mirthful laugh bubled up within as an idea tok root. "go to the hideout of the blind where i made you see, study then. There are a few i remember there that have high trust among st the ignorant dragons amung my time as a fool scraping at existence. Like us but far stupider. An example of that nest shall have to be made. Send them a message: study them at first. Find the ones losrt loyal to that diminutive little reptile placed in charge to rule them. He shan't know whats coming. Diont eliminate him. Put him in a position of insecurity, scare him. Make him see our way is the _only_ way to salvation for him and his entire nest."

Her ear frills perked at the followers calm observant voice, the slight rustle of its heavy tail swishing the ground mulliongly around it. "so you want me to sneak in at the darkest hour and study? I was built to observe and move about unseen unobtrusively. Thats something i discovered i had. Done!i sysoect there is more then youre telling me. My mind senses it. A greater purpose asked pf me is at work from my leader." A slight pause to ontonyterius mastermind brain it was reluctant to ask. This keen mental note taking oddly pleased the leader rather then fluster, a accidental yet prized follower of hers to have Been made to see indeed. She sais carelessly over her overscailed soldier."

There is one more thing...if i can trust you to do it i am free to pursue...other objectives." Loaw veen smiled thinly at the thought a dragones whose days couldmt be any more happier or successful. She said what she wanted the follower to be in addition. A louder noise announced the dragons stepping out of the stone rioacjs casting lengthy shgadiw. Wen you looked at him you realized why he was so difficult to pick out the furys pelt patterns in the first place. He was all blackish bluish sparkly. A mesmerizing sight to behold when one looked close. The only other noteworthy feature were the three conspicuous pieces of jewelry adorning each frontal paw and the snug toght necklace, all with infused hoit purple inay diamonds. The follower took a final glance up at his leader and offered a wing-splayed deep bow. "if that is what the stars will wishes fir me" said haides loaw annewn, formerly the son of many. "consider it done."

* * *

shadows loomed Thick and heavy in the cave where nest ruler copwerwinthefyry resided; the dragon was not alone. hed hurriedly summoned his closest supervisors to him from the chaos outside, calm and resoecrd abydis and his recent mate, worrosone obuekhov unsure susses saved the rulers nest from some pretty uhnpleasantr surprises by the forces of curation. one other was present as well, a fusha pelt patterned abd dararos. while chaos reigned outside with the ruler desperately wanting to gather it all under calming control, copppweingwas in here, discussion his private meeting. what was he to do? unfirchanately for an abbreviated korin his undesired 'guardian angel' torrod who wouldn't lease him alone enough, in his opinion, refuse to leave his side. said dragoness was in a flurry of dismayed denial. "b-but there might be any number of-" "out" korin moodiulu pointed with a claw. torrid rarely left korins side ever since the disaster quite like this one a few weeks ago and the diminishing of corrupted dragons down to one: loaw nezere alterious. no one knew whered he flew off to but anywhere out of thier sight and not riht here meanacing them was a start.

no one had seen or heard a whiff of him until this evening. though ti find wehen the forces of nmidguidness, stil doing the god protectors dirty weoirk, apltly originally nsmed deathbringer not present in this new dragns greeting them, it unnneverd obuekhov. where was his sneer-y lurk-y hulking presence lilke a mekebolent sceming trynnical shadiw of niot at this fith leaders side? he was known fior brewing akterious motives like a black hole. a dragon not tyo br trusyted. where was that monster ploter on wings? torrid opened and shut her jaws several times lightly outraged. the desired on a hurt "fine then, mr high and mighty scale-snouyt. thwts just fine. you dio not want my orsesnce near when dusaster whipos to yor sode to strike you down when i would've protected you, fine. i offered, thays all. see how you enjoy vumrability." she creued flying out into the night. (into the greedy talons of another soon enough, making copperwing siorelky wish he could recend those words far sooner)

abydos wizened as he was watched hurt torrid retreat without copmenmt. sje was obiously the type p dragons to show quite clearly whjer her loyalty lay, and who chose to let ot hurt her the thicketst. abydis suspected she had a soft spot for the smaller ruler, maybe even daree say it a motherly side to her; the feeling of not loseing a firmer dragonet or one that never was because of the atrocity, inciting that self need fir her mental recovery. he bumped a wing against obuekhivs brown scailed side to halt gher from going after her or say soneth8ng rash. its best this way his movement suggested. korin in his haste harnessed tenoer merely glowreed after her and turbned back ti hiss advisers. his manner to obuekhov was worried for him additionally. by ther hour sienxce thier awful transfixed leader and her cronies recreated loaw azeros and loaw dagny depoarted thier nest, to throw it into the mood it was now, copperwing and or his attitude sdlid dangerously ever more closer to the percipience tyhat was his arogant father. silverwingthefury.

silkverwibg was a bully, powerful showoff, conniver, planner, secretkeeoer of a dragon who as it turned out became the first leader molded by the stars into loaw okar already crept closer to the poerceptipeace and fell down that dark path, his son was on an easy slope down rhgthgat same slide to becoming the exact same thing. all h4e needed wasw a few good mental shoves due too something unforeseen to make him fal into the same mold, his thirst/dedication for justice consuming his mind until it became twisted beyond rational thinking. obuekhov couldn't exactly put her talon on copperwings becoming this new self and that heightened her fears. something in her sniut mustve shown, korins paranoid face caught her eye inpaitemntlky. he gestured with a silver plaited wing. "are we at a council of planning our next move por are we flying the skies in a fantacy daydream? hm? pay attention! i came here to settle matters quickly not a center fir playful dragnets."

spending enough time with denix-replays quirkiness mustve rubbed of on her for she swore of the nest fury were allowed her shed offer a comment like 'whose talkib? i couldve sworn yuo were smaller then us. or we have klonger legs off the ground then you. take a pick, but as i see it youre still little.' she roller her eyes at her own assuming wit. "obuekhov!" she startled dismembered seeing copperwings snout looking like a fierce thundercloud. "fucus here! now!" she munbled an apology and ducked her head. "alright as o said i think its time i take full final actions to shocve thier motioves tight down thier thraats. those bodies pitilessly slaughterd in that cave proves to me i can not leave my dragons in danger wgile thier memories hasbng about those dragons in fragmented tatters. my father wanted ti expand hios creatoirs uo in the skjies evilness, i wil crush them. those of you waiting foir me to dio so will be pleaeed. ive beebn somne soert of frittering idiot squestered away in my cave afraud to take action. no longer."

"from now on im done hiding. this big jerks threatening what i love in life showed me steely actions is requitred to stamp out the dregs of evil. im fed uop wuth us having to feud with ones that lok liker us but not right in the braun. i plan to stop it." the last wird put extreme empysysus on the rulers heated words accompanied by the stamp of his paw. abydos made a sound in his throat ti get copperwings attention. he gazed at the enbon and yellow striped dragon somewhjat reluctantly still absorbed in his patriotism. "that sounds like a good idea, but oif i may point that out, theirs several flaws with that plan." korins mask ofr fierce silence dared tyhe larger too point out what exactly was wrong with it. "siejce two more leaders are out there, most conveniently in the furthest corners of the land wher oitll take awhile to findd them, i might caution rushing determinedly straight at them at them is wrong. i knew perseverin: i hid out among her (another story in dragons we trust part 2) folowers fior some time studuing her, watching her plot, its where i chose to wind uo after kahakhauns brethren split uip afyter his defeat. of all furys here i know her the best."

korin appeared like he couldnt control his temper. "so? this helps us how? what this accomplish?" he asked impenitently. "i _mean...we_ go afer them seperatelyy. i-" he was interrupted by korins anger boiling over. "no! i refuse to let that tirrod dragon be the only thong tui shield me heree, not retaining =hakf the sharp memories a night fury should posses, while the rest of the lands smartest chase off, toward those leaders." he lowered his head subdued. ironic abydos thought for one whod suggest the opposite momenrs before that ready to persue them vohemently at the drop oof a wing. he said nothing: hed flown off the emotional ladder himself a time ago facing kahusaklhaun beating tjem down. "no! i need dragons here to defend the nest. i...dont want to be alone again; i fell to one of those dragons myself. it was a harrowing experience. io dont want to feel vulnerable like that again." nods from some of the assembled council.

"but we need watchful eyes on gogue dragons like them. i will handle perseverin. i feel like i need to. her reign didnt last long, thank dragonkind. but given the fact shes a murder in the scalkes i know her get-dead-quick scemes to those who anger her, snapping free briefly for sa time amunbg us only dulled what shjw has potenrial of. i must keep watch over her movements and stop her when the time comes." everyone aceot ruler korin gasped, mingled explanations of hes crazy. abydis gaze as all fir his mate. "alone. has to be. bands of dragons behind me as support will just make me easier to pick out. she recognized me for thed death of silverwing and as she holds a sort of partial reverence fir him. mw hsving to kill him marked me as a dragon toi kill first chance her deadly whims, im on knifes edge with perseverin. i dont intend to battle her sooner then i have to, surely sje hasnt firgivin nor foirgotten me or what i did."

obuekhov went through a mix of emotions in that moment but couldn't think of anything to say so she silently let go, hoping shed see n meet him upo later. she made her coise, and ot wasn't siting her doing nothing. "then im going after the other one. i masy look frail but thats deceptive. ive fought my share of dragons. i can hssndkle myself-" "no i think not. _im_ going to gio after vipre, yuo can stay here and dream about going, but no, im definitely most absolutely sure you are staying right here" said a steely new voice. korin gritted his teeth seething in silent anger. he didnt pay attention to the dragoness framed in the cave entrance, he knew who it was, wasnt going to gove her the satisfaction of irritating him further. specifically because he asked outside dragons not to be in tghius meeting. denix-replay sauntered in radiating indifference. she gave coppewwings snout a look akin to sticking her tongue out like a three year iold dragnet before giving her wings a stretch. "git uterly bored out there so i figured id let myself right on in. excuse me ruler but i couldnt contain my bordum a wingspan longer. i fugures silence the bad guies led spouting thier lordshop nonsense, the only entertaining place in this nest was right here. _i hope you dont mind_ " she threw in condescendingly korins way woth a whisper tone. "i know vipre well enough to go after him and do my thing."

now it was copperwihgs turn to snicker. " _do your thing?_ yah sure, what does that entail? you going to put on a happy go lucky front and order that one down? that male even ogoit me to believe ots forked tongued lies. i suppose yuo can just go on in there and do your thing huh? hows that working for you?" debnixs expression morphed through a variety of expressions before settling on a disbelieving scowl. obuekhov stifled a smile at denixs redirected treatment being served just dues. but she too shot diwn her boldness. "if anyone should be chasing after vipre its me. aby- i know what youre thinking: shes not able to take or fend fior herself, she worries too much. that last part may be true. dont get me wrong. someone has to track vipre too and that drafgin should be me." she looked from nest fury to furys reaction. denix-replay raised her brows as oif that contained all the desierain belief she needed tio convey. copperwing was the scene of barely contained rage, though he was doping an admirable job of harnessing it. danaros and the other unnamed fury couldnr offer a choice one way or the other.

and her mate...why his expression came a mixture of hurt and faith: trusting her abilities to sum up that mutch courage to pursue one of the moons strongest manipulators, hurting for his own fear of separation of his mate afraid nether would come back from their objectives. "enough! i make the decisions here! i do!" thundered korin, his deceased fathers manner clearly in his tone. "obuekhov your staying here! i need some fury around her that _actually_ knows what a _wing_ and a _rock_ are. i might club someone over the head with one. denix your free to go. please fly far far out of my sight. i dont need your ego spouts around me. go! go fight vipre. i hope you come back in one piece" his icy stare at her seemed to disagree. so thats how far coppewrwing had gone, then, in becoming so much like silverwing, letting his mission-to-justice-fog his senses. "all this flirty, hught and mightiness thing you do is to make a joke at my expense. bout dont you pretend its anything else!"

the mood in the cave was sharp. abydos sighed. "and what about the newest one all in brown? to hold that object to greet us in the stars name/ what of her?" the moon grew dark. korin was little in his teenage years as a night fury but in here it wasn't hard to imagine a dark strong commanding presence taller ominous dragon standing there behind copperwing, the shadow of temptation just out of talonsreatch, his invisible shadow draped like a cloak on his living son. looking every bit as evil as loaw okar kahuakhaun. he flicked his talons out to stare at the blades in front of his eyes, imagining a a fate abydos could not see. the burgeoning dark side, just like his friend Nona, was showing. "oh, believe me...i have plans for her" came the eerie deep voice.

* * *

It hadbt been seen in awhile but two of the more beazen classic viking built tribes gatherred in avilns village. Thaty was Alvin the treacherous, oh hear hkis nane and tremble toi yiuo. Mocked by asime as too dim for hos btritcfjhes, the lify heavy thinfs asnd club someone over the head type of villager, ion gacr the oposite came true. The viking chief was as trvjerious as a cgieftrain could get. Tyhe cklue was in thr nane really. Quite a tactdfiul thinking choief. A few aceotions like his hunytsnans abandoning his orders right around tha 'de-dad' attack decended in his fitefied village, allowing in the mayham a dragon and three viking inturns toliterwally dissapprar unnoticed. Aliiv yet to find oiy how that operarion suseeded from the depths of hios dyngion. Three intuns from rediorned pout of the loudmouthed pf thwem, and a ratre nery furt mysteriously dissappearing into thin air. How cvould alvin notve firseen that?

Moee lick;ly hjow inept was her at letting them flee? With the chief across from him in the granbd hall seatec across from him ak,vin intended to find out. Over the rough hewn table was the outcasts vidsiting tribe they not-so-merrily-hotsted: the berserkers! Whipping hios soward wikdly through the air not caring if the weapon accidebtkly slioced the heads loff hos nearest bodyguatrds, stood the one mad himself, dagur the deraged. Thius was the furst time abn ifficiakl gatherig of the two moreupleasant tribes met,. And already both chieftains garnered a nutuakl dustrust od eatchothers motives. Surely dagur wasnt _just_ here to negitaiuate an alliance? Surelu that crafty alvin wasnt _just_ agreeing to provide something the berserkers wanted. Both tribes were weary of eatchiother, guards hgabsds hovering readily over thge hilt of whatever weapon they stashed in thier belts. Dagur gave one last flurry pof his sdioward, threw his practiced arm forward to fling his weapon to the side of the tracvherious chief, nd sat back with his arms behind his head contentedly.

Alvin made a move to didge before realizing the sward had flown to the **side** of hois head burying itself in the wall begind. "nah if it was pointed at your head, i would've aimed there, mewahahaah" pointed out dagur smugly across the table. Alvi slammed a meaty hand on the table. "dat aint funny. Now...we ave something ya wont. Id be careful wit yuo aim at lest i decide to destroy it." dagur merely cackled. It was when he stopped sudenly that he went diwbn to business. "sdpo thabks for youre tending to outr every comfirt foir my berkerserks. Realy a handsome dfusplay youn treat my men to. But wnough ploy. Yop hardboir something my teibe has saught fir years and asre unwilling to firhge a joint aligance to get it. Thays assuming you dont cross us like the name implies, and i have to firge yor heads in the flames pf your blacksmiths stals instead." Alvin the treatcherious sciwl as usyal, assm expression set withn that impressive beard unable to be swapped for anything else, grew deeper still.

"my idea is this: we grab that object...like havce youre men do it now...we go loot that fragile borkj the bolds village as suffice fgor annoying me too many times, aqll the loss of my battle at the nertt furt nest, while your little band of rejec6 thuggs surround his sttlement." "haha i do not think so dagur" chickjled alvion joining the facaede of thinking it all a good time. He becme suddenly serious, slamming his mud of meade on the table. "first i get 'dat trio of smart alicky inturmns from datr sghamble of unguarded timber. Then 'an only then di tiy get 'a object yoir triber wants." Dagur shot up from hois provided plush chair to look alvin right in that treacheruos ete. "oh really al-?" the chief maintained the glare right back unwavering. "yah reeeeally. Or i could 'ave my blacksmith smelt 'a thing 'ats lasted fer centuroies melt away in 'a blink of an eye. Because me wants someone too. I wont the drsagon conqur'a escaped from me dungions and ill 'ave no one diouble crossing thr treachjerous."

Dagur thought back through the layerz od craaziness clogging his physopathisc brain to that yearly areana skinnning of a dragon for sport. Yes there seemed to be a connection from someone like that his berserkres informed him tried harnessing one pf those captured 'nert furt' proze that tournamemt. And (another stiry the sgads pf death) the vurly haired chuncky boy hadf tried to maje off woth ot. The nerve!of coyrse a tried and failed mass of 'nert furts' prpceeded upon dagurs settlement to tourtch it. As far as he knew that timkeror-boy was still alive, glimpsed used in the 'nert furt' very ,mutch alivge. Mopre pver as far as he knew tat slippery elusive nery furt of wat was out there, hos to take revenge on. Pehaps an alliance now would nip his dragn catching problem in the bud. Alvin gave the berserk cghioef one last scritinizing glare befgore martyching off with his ringleader outcasts, a few ramioining at attenrtion in thr room near tge far courners, to insure dagurs vikings remain under watchful eyes.

If alvin thought he was so leaving n the high ground/the last laugh, that was grossely mistaken. Dagur had the winning mavnicaal smile in the end. This alliance was in his favor, befitted his men more then the tribe proposing the alliance. One po the crazed chiefs more trusted advisirs tomarytch the who;le trek to the outcast village sidked a step toward dagurs ear. "humph. Why are we wirking with him?" he cracked hids knuckles in responce. "yuo ninny. Becauswe we eabnt that object. Once we grab it we can be rid of this ohh im so tactful smarter this us berkserks blasphemey. Oyutcasts are labelled as sutch for a reasion. And i know some really really diuspicable methods for alilliating alvions men." He licked hos soward testing its sharpness abd grinned a derabged grin, imaining all the daguresque possibilities.

* * *

that evening denix-replay and abydis set off from the nest in twi duferent directions: the cocjky draginess north to aranidae abd whayever manipulations he was enactying there. abydis south on brave wings toward persweverinj and her trynnical moods awaiting him. none if this escaped the observant weyes of spine-backed loaw veen ontonycyerys sitting in the protectiove cover of some scaant trees, the muddly black of her scales blending in. she couldnt help the coy smile on her jaws at that. "even beter then i ciouuldve hopeed. more dragons off tpo obey yuour will. this plaan is the third ogf many to devide and conquor the blimnd. and oits beyiond my brightest hopes for them to emcounter the leaders isemt out ahead of me. may so it be they are enlightened upon meet them. good luck dragonssssss" she whispered inaa breathlesss evbil hiss watching the v-shaped blotches of color fade into the distant horizon.

* * *

obiuekhov let out sigh she dudnt realize shed been holding in. now along with the wingload of other problems she naturallly worried ahbout there came the missing dragion she hadnt seen all eve sienece the oithers didnt come back. flown off to resacuse the furtheset sent leaders. she placed absiolute faith in her mates wining out over rash perseverin. it was denix-replay obuekhov _widhed_ sje could be so sure about: the was bound to start her drana queen act in the fawsce of a wrng enemy more then capabkle of seduxing her scaily fiorm under his will again. his sly ways will have become oozy sweet as ever. had she really larned from her mistakes last time? a rustke of wings at the back of the high up cave gave the hint she wasnt alone. "could you keep it down? im trying to snoozer here. better yet why dont you leave my casve entorely? just a thought." obuekhov held back a midly annoyed growl: coperwingthefyry was being pusjed hard as ruler of a nest of thre thiousbd night furys and more. she arched her broiwen neck to give orins huddled form a look. "cant you be compassionate about nother dragons well being? arent you even renmotely concerned about a dragon who had the generosity if not the brains to offer to poroitect you from harm? nor the fact you seem to damage that draginesses feelings?"

korin shuffled the other way so his spine ridhed back was to her. "no" was the short and simple reply. "dont want her help and an glad of yer final dissapperance from my sight." obuekhov sighed again, gazing back out the cave entrance. wher **was** torrid? she shouldve been back by huddled her wings in close to her brwown scales. hjer wistful snout etched permanent worriness in her eyes. the nest akwayts felt imposing and large with all the nest fuys she knew/grew to feel comfortable with/felkt forgasve her oirmer transgressions in the past while not hreself. forboidingly the nest felt even larger now without those nest fury. ethier mindcontrolled by an all persiustant god protector or off pesuting thoe altered dragons. hacving the humbling knowledge that one or bith might not come back, dead converted or worse. she may not luike denixs idea but rather unfortunately itr held merit.

both her and abydos wold be better off tackling loaw dagny and perhaos that way sysess weoulds be assurred. then go help denix releace vipre. buy then like her ruler said what dragon be left to defend the nest? so inastead her thoughts turned inwadrd not hearing the movemernts outsude thre cave. "hello?" saud a voice "um i thonk someone needed to come see a brown dragon matching youre descruiption. its about something important." the voice snmapped her out of her reverie. "what os it? do thgey want something" sge asked tio the night fury blottiong out the light in the cave. the halo around it (it was make she could hear) the night fury made ot difficult to tell if ot was someone the dragoness recognized. "whats it about?" the oyther seemed to falter, and obuelohvo had tio remember to be firgiving with these creatures. it wasnt thier fault they lost most of thier memoiries after the night sdky releaced them. unwillingly of course.

"i dont remember but i _do_ recall it was around te far soide of the nest. the dragons on question are waiting fir you." figuring this wouldnt take long, as she felkt keeping an eye on korom both from threats from the air and within his anger, she shrugged and unfuled her tired wings. the other nest fury stepped aside tp allow her rto pass by, waiting untol she was compleatrely out of sight of the curve of the ricky nest. his demeanor changed instantky from fumbling classical confusion to cunning observationalist, the violet armands flashing in the light. putting on a determined face he flapped into copperwings cave. e found the supposed god of allnight fyrys holding togetherr all the other peacefully in the back of its cave, facig away from him. hearing sift pawsteps it lifted a wing toi ovserve eho dustuyrbed him this time. the other dragon saw the flurry of snouts tick through its mind until it found a match. "ah i didnt see yuo coming. hello aretlyu, how may i help? whgat are you doing here?" snuffling dustractedly to hos nimblre paws, yawning that wide toothed yawn.

the drag made himself known to the nest. "no its loaw annwn now... _hides_ loaw annwn now" loaw and observantly commented, ear frillsa pulled down threantaningly. korins ear plates too slicked back fearfully. he knew by now what an extra set of names meant, especially if ir contained 'loaw' in it. hus earlier polite nanner replaced by hios recent father-like deeper voice and resistance at pacifism. "thisd better not be a trick. just day and half ago you brought vipre here." haides cocked hos neck inquisitively. "your observation is correct. i dud do that, now leader of a soon to be great deal of us many, but that action is past tensew niw. though seeing yuyr anger thst was not the clear intent of your question. rather the anger itself." copperwing drew back; leaping ti his feet fully like a rocket. haifdes sidkled a sterpo closer.

"i came to have a talk with the ruler of the night furys, or so he claims to be, estimation that you cal acyallu live up to that task a twenty to fourty chance. your wings shiver, suggesting a futile attempt aty obscuring ypr anxiety from me, the talons, resisting yhe urge to cklentch or cl;aw somewting to relieve the stress, head raised attentivelly but with a tinge of defiance, luike pout firsr leader, i can see thast witch yuo hide so jealously from me." something shone in the rulers ornbs and exoression as he too fitted the puzzlle oiexes into thier order of completing the thought. loaw annwn noddded. "ah, and fear in your eyes. did i firget thar a well?" korin swutched from fearful cournored ajimal to the prepared state hed assumed recently bristng dangeriously, extebded teeth bared talons out n ready. a fsirly iompressive quickness to attacvvl mode the follower judged. he cpoulkd understand the others misintuprenmtation of why he casme here. he slkipped close to the pair of sharp blades and unjdrindly eyes. surely the littler fury knew when facing a fullgrown in battle itd do no good. if he decided to by te god orotectors simple thoughtspeak ruling he could hush the fury in his own cave withouyt anyoned the wiser, particularly now that the female all berown in color wasnt in his way.

her willingness to go investigate his rouse marked her as predictably utterly gullible and trusting absolutely as ontonycterys said they were. but all part of the job asked of him by the leader. a performance the nest ruler needed to see. "hello aretlyu. or misguided monster now" graveled out copperwing, his snoit knowing wary, as if hides being her toi face the ruler ws a test and by giving way to anger quickly, he was watching the littler fail it. "i see you still retain a head that still fits through casve entrances, not adapting the high and overtly smug ego of one who thouyght he was doing the land aq favir by turning or ridding yuor soulless entity of us. i dont like your fawning over the moon." this caused loaw annwns jaws to shift slightly into a hhakf smile. "enticing? tempting?" he offered "compelling?" korion backed up further bumping the back wal witch hadnt been that far away to begin with. "no i find it disgustingly vile. akso a pain in the tail with it still going on. dragons are wonderful anazing beasts, as i get older i see it. we arnt supposed to act this way' haides shrugged his wing joints: he was sreweed enough to to realise he was being baited.

"whats with the ostentatious display of jewelry anyway? i thought they were white. you sure dud a superb job of not changing my decision to reconvert. oh, quite intimidating display. sutch a through job of unimpressing me, Yah im convinced." unconsciously loaw annwns claws reached for the nearest jewelry on his neck, lifting its length into his sight-line absently. "disssstracted you are" hissed the god oritectors voice. well haides wasnt susceptible to flattery anyway. the followers debated his options. he settled on one. " i dont want to attack any of my own but of that new leaders gotten your mind then you cannot stay here. on the other talkon others would want to restrain you to the confines of our nest sop we can set you free from bondage." apparently the ruler came off as split on choises as he was. he brightened. "splendid! thats the sane set of circumstances under my masters rule. to kill off the naysayers or to spore the confronted dragon: two leggeds arnt wirth the effort even if they could be persuaded. "

"we have our obstacles to overcome, the enemies declared be all out destroyed. yo do not have to be either. i was created, reshaped under the god protectors omnipresence to guide dragons like you. my mission. our leader crafted us on directions we followers dutifully carry out according to thier design, it osnt so bad once tyou understand who we are." korion flapped his wings and snarled. "no i know what you are! weve had to battle you back over the years because of my fathers misdirection spawned from bitterness. it isnt right. im so _sick"_ spat the ruler clenching a claw pointedly "of this continual skirmishes with you over _nothing!_ ive lost dragons i care abnd want to be with because of that sky! other furys have cherished too. its gotta stop!" loaw annwn studied the ruler momentairily. "your voice hints at yuor sencerity, but heres where we dusagreee. making all dragons see is our _mission. all of them._ we cannot stop until it is so. the other soecies need toi be briught to reason." "then that id whjrte we are on disagreement" crioed korin lunging forward a dragon of his own.

* * *

obuekhov had her selective suspicions about what these furys need. something about dragons needing her. _needing._ she crinkled her muddy brown nose. what 'smart' furys on the other side of the nest 'needed' her? probably a joke meant top make her the brainless buffoon. however as she rounded the bend at long last no night furys were awaiting her presence. odd. then again most night furys were former followers. they were just hapless enough fir that. the dead smells of the courposes wall the upbringing craziness the past day and half insured they hadnt gotten the chance to properly respectfully bury them. drawn by the bitter smell rather then repulsed, crinkling her nostrils anyway, she angled into that cave. well she did see a figure moving about in there, colors sutable. however she drew back upon seeing the flattened set of spikes on its tail, the flamboyant coloring the heavy cave shadows enveloped it, the spiked crowned head that stopped what it was sniffing at sjarply raised its senses to take her in. a deadly nadder in the scales right here: whole and sane.

obuekhovs claws shot out. she was instantly defensive and weary about the species recently. her worry was merited. theryd been controlled by the crafty-clawed will of the dragon denix-replay was chasing after. an experience the sarcastic drama queen might not come back from. a huge mass of then attacked thier nest under two night furys, the latter actually plotting against his leader. aranidae. she got ready for the nadder to flick out its primary weapon on its tail...a great deal poinvusin-y many of them...and start flinging darts at her. to her surprised the nadder maintained its distance (to better accureatelky aim at?) appearing dicile rather then offencive. during the last great battle she heard alot of talk from aranidaes follower nadders like the night furys had (the talkative bolder ones anyway.) now she wsa about to. "ah a fuyry of night. _alive._ good." obuekhov shook her head confused. surely this creature hadnt killed those dragons and blood-carved that message?

as far as she knew of the species they wernt of the intelligence level for that. killing dragons by the score however was something they were rather good at. "am no attack. see? you do same. i sent talk to a fury of night from nest ruler like you's. talk to one. say sorry. seek forgiveness on past action." obuekhov tried to decode what the nadder spoke in broken dragonic. "im sorry who are you? what do you wanbt with us?" her gaze fell on the smelly courpose of the clawed up nest furys. "furthermore what are you doping in this cave?" the nadder gestured to the writing on the side with his tail. "found writing on wall. took a read. was right. came to say sorry. trust us. not here to harm. though news bring i" "what?" the dragoness asked. "to warn" finished the nadder as if all the explanation needed. warn about what? the fact a nadder may or may not be a threat to her existence, regardless if it was influenced by the moon or not? "i do not understand. warn us of whom or what?" the nadder shifted making a noise of frustration/impatience, tail spikes raising up slightly befire it smoothed them flat. "to warn. aghh why fury of night no understand? i clometailicepaw. get me now?"

the nadder flew all the way here to grab her? "nadder, warn of what?" controlling itself with a good deal of effort, easier to do wgen not controlled by the moon, cometailicepaw carefully explained itsekf, talking long sentences coherently not its strong point. its nostrils flared taking in obuehovs aura. "you fearfyl. dpo npot. warn of _him_ stalking near our land. from wall...now i get. he syins like us. flew toi fuyy of night known place, dflky withj question on toingue." obuekhov slowly guessed wgho the identity of this dragon was. what itd come here to ask but she let the other finish itse sentance sience iot ckearly was in dustress akready. "do. you. wirk. with. him? tell truth" so. loaw azeris aranidae appeared to be up to his old tricks northward of here once again. unfortunately. hacing somnw nefarious sly tactoc up his scales rtht involves the nadders or something in on or near theier territory. obiekhov here now vould do little to stop him,. sje was desperately needed here. was up to denix-replay to deal with the charismatic leader. or second time around succumb to one of his many pawns he used tio get his way. it was through aranidae that she became reconverted within the last year.

if the nadder wished to know wether aranidae had asnythingto connect to here, then..."no we dint support npor confone his actions. the dragon you speak of. not affiliated wirh us as of a half day ago. "you speak true" jusdged the nadder nodding satisfactirally. "indeed we do. be on the watch for the male yuo speak of. hes dangerious and speaks alot in doing so gets dragons under hios contro;ong influence. he woll do anything to make pothers believe. i-" "know" inturrupted cometailicepaw tailspikes roseing upo slifgtly instintively. "was first to greet furty of night. dislikle moment mwrt. rude demand. see outr nest ruler. is same dragon to warn you now. fory of night to fky to sode me. we go tp nest ruler. alliance make." this news nearly flast out surprised. a nadder... _this_ deadly nadder was the furst to meet the night fury leader? they wayed to seek a combined mutus; trust of eatchother againbst the currpsove god pritectors worshopers from seeping in? this brewed hope where oncre kindled a few to s8ide with obuekhovs wirried soul. working alongside another dragon soecoes that recognized the looming threat the night sky poses to all dragonkind.

there just came one _tini_ problem with that alliance-in-the-making. "i cannot abandon dragons like that rely on me to guard and protect. but you can seek out one that took after the leader you warned me. theirs anther night fury larger, um more...inclined to voice her unhidden thoughts to those she meets. its like shes _trying_ to make the moon angry up there. yuoll hear her before you see her im sure." she djudbt know if deadly nadders were capable of the more complex higher functions of reasoning. "um maybe try presenting yourself less threatening coming-too-kill-yuo-now vibe? she dfinately wont react well to the nadders out there a well as the dragon shes after." cometailicepaw gave her a blank look. worth a try anyway. "just...find her and look like you do now when you talked to me calmly. shes more inclined to listyen. talk rto hret for an alliance." obuekhov figured shed better get back to korins cave by now. perhaps the nadder might like to tagg along to deliver the same news? "try" finished the nadder padding on past the nest fury without further preliminaries. "interesting" obuekhov muttered under her breath. thart coming-to-kill-them now vibe was alot closer then the self consious nest fury realized.

* * *

korin lunged for the larger male aiming to somehow turn him catamose. he dealt with alot the follower was willing to use letal force while the ruler wasn't. angry as he may be. loaw annwn braced himself, ramped up to his hind legs, to send the fury off kilter with his firepaws. korin clrashlanded onto the ground. leaping upo quickly he rushed at loaaww annwn, ready to sidestep/ajust his sideswipe of the fury. korin fir the furst time fully let himself slide into the darker father-lie attitude siolverwingd became both as himself and the viler kahuakhaun, embracing that reaady anger hed felt at the constrabnt inactivity of finally destroying the god protectors ability to creature a follower. a scaily tool housing its power hungry essence. it fekt kind of good actually. feeling frusteration fiuel his adreniline flow energizedly thriugh him, he flared his wings once and roared a regal roar. the follower smiled slightly lunging offensively forward catching the ruler by surprise, his pauser guaranteeing his nest fury smacked full into him.

"the action of attacking as was the root of the commitment to cause sutch was observed. im aware of a great deal many notations in your outward body image;. but you cannot win against me. "korin recovered his breath faster with the aid of his half-feral toutch. "thats what they all say, atrelyu, right before we stop them." he brased his smalller hind leggs, pushed down and up, hoping to get agiler advantage. Haides simply leaped up, grabbed thr svcaaily scruff ofg his neck nbegind the ear plates and tossed the fury hard to the ground. The breath knocked from his insides. "really, dragon, stay Down. Its _easier_ that way. My mission iasnt to kill you, but of you persist on probig my intensive side i jusy might be obligated to do so. A nest without irs oh so _wise_ rule...well, thatsd not even a chose is ?" the voice pressed, jarring jeering.

"arrghhhh1" the riler roared. "uo just dont learn" he said dramatically sighing. "youre learly given way to rage. Theres no point in conversing our ways tio you any longer is there?" koin rauised gis ghead and glared righyt in the slylthy superior followers orbs. "be,liebe me when im thriyyh here you eoint hwsbe to azk" haudes watched copperwing with knowing eyes, unsheathing his kiling cvlaws. Then korin charhed once more, azure narrowed eyes poromising pain. However ot came lioaw annwns ckaws that that snapped out like lightening, diging bloodu furrows intyio the ruiklers side between the legs. He sbnarkled, slapping his tail into haids face to distrct further blows raining dfiwn. His jewls fkashed in the light catchig koron on oitys dazliong glare. Korin ruled the snall makeashioft battlefield witth his aghility burt good-firy-tuerned-bad still contained the upper claw amazingly. They floight and clashed, clashed and flought. Until loaw annwn heard tired incioncerned eingbeats coming tghier way.

"sorry this _has_ been fun. But seeing as you yet again refuse our offer of another chance to see things as they ultimately will in the end, i really must gio. Cheers." He seemed to be looking at korin intently then rushed him so fast korins anger fueled body-parts couldn't keep up. He plunged his blades nto the litters soldier, slicing diownj viciously, hungering tio cripple. Korin crumpled to the cave crying out. Haides claws sang as he bit into the underside if the rukers underjaw eaenying a slightly satisfying flick of redl he complearleyly knew the noise wiuld draw unwanted attention wuiker then wanted. Saying nothing he mercucslly took the littkers head, lifting loawer spaseming body off the ground, and slammed it very forcefully to te stone. The screaming abripupotky ceased. Uncinsioys the sound of an aooriutchiong dragon grw closer. "time to go" saud te fury contentedly, his **_silent assassins work_** dine here. Thgay day hge sectretky slipped out the rulers oriovate cave woult anyone suspecting. At least as far as the follower acutely noted. Behinf=d him obuekhiv found the ruler in uncinsioisness. "korin!" cried the dragon hakf fkying half bpunding firwrd ske ket oout a shriull cry.

The only problem with being alone came she hadf no good furys left, the ones she called close aquaintances were m,ade evil once more against thier wills. The ones that were off chasing those corrupted of mind. "korin oh korin" shook the brown dragonesses voice her carefyl laws gebtly geeling aeround the rulers body gently, creaessing vitl organs. "please be allroight. Who could have dine this to you?" she dared not hope iot was the same steamntkybeing who killed thoise nest fyrys leaving that waring on the wall. Or the brute toi hardor an unnatural bloody haterd warpath to kill her dearesrt deceased frind nona. She refkected back on the nmaning hersekf. _"where i am going"_ obiekjhiv checking korins vitaks ro see hoiw injured " _glowty asnd power await. Wher i am coming destrucyion awaits. I invute those of you seeing this and my nesssage laws into tise bodies behind you ti encourage the right devision before yore time is up dragons."_ Her jhead snapped upo recalling the name of the dragons nane " _o am loaw veen ontonycterys."_

A realization. "a clue. Loaw veen! Did she hurty my rulre too? Or is this unrealted? Korin wajke uo so you could tel me it all." "hey" spoke a voive behind her sounding rattled pr uncertain. The muddyu hiode dragoness peered over a wing to se an average sized male standing there. Her gaze atracted to his legs trwitching and its identity was known. 'centurpeade" sjhe said by way of introduction. "i thonk. Anyway: just thought id check uip whats going on. I thoujt you might like to know i saw a dragin flying away from here at a fast pasce. A ranom sight." Could it be? Noit commenting her sdysiciuon spoiking shje ruseded to the casve mouth to gkance furtively around her place of sight. There wasnt anyting she could see. She hgakf turned toshoot centiurpeade a doubtful look. "im certain i saw a dragoin going awy fropm here. Like very quick. Super soeedy." He flled juast a obuekhiov opened her jaws to cooberate that story. She saw him beginning to figit. It wasnt hios fault. She was sure he saw sometghing. But what? Despair twisted and turned inside her.

* * *

the small shape of a very satisfied haides loaw annwn flew straight and true back to his faithful figurehead leader. at lewady the one closest to him wauting foir him. he didn't particularity care of some foolish dragons dared to follow. ethier very insane night furys or doomed ones. he almost wished soe dud. dudnt matter one way or another. more followers for hos leader, the ones to remake and reshape two others motives back to the poath: enmlightemnent. if some posessed the stomach for coming after haides but wished to observe thay was fine by him. if they amassed to stop him then that was another thing entirely. then hed battle them and caoture them so ge could show the riht way of the glorious gift giving god protector befoire theyd an oppertinity to do wgatever they planned on doing to hiim or hos leader. both opponents for a good match too ignoirant to know what they wer doing anyway. for loaw annwn he personally thought the blind a sad sight.

he itrited how resiliently stubborn the state they refused to break away from. someday thast be ficibly corected. they only god they should submit to was the protector. as he finally arrioved at the spot where hos leader awaited him, telling him she would be waiting there, cold eyes creressed her with hiungering, invisyable talons. oof what he coulkd see of her muzzle showed eagerness fir good news. and _only_ good news. but she wasnt a mindless raging dragioness like perseverin was, she could hasndle setbacks. she was expectant, and the tinest impaitenmt gleam in her eyes: she may not want others tonotice it but he could, easily. "well is it done?" sje already knew/. but hed give her the sattisfaction of feeling respected., his wre slow and quietlky measured to feed her that feeling of his subserviance. "i have indeed. i sent then a message theyll soon not forgt. of course that entirely deoens on the dragon inquestion. i coukd justy have wastewd effort in this envedfoiur. but i did as asked."

she was shewed to see past his front tactic. her backspijes flared. 'that was not all going on there. hoping by not telling all will put you in a better light. but that is incorrect: we are all equal under our masters shining glory. do not hold ion the shame. it only makes us stronger." she was right of course. he shrugged. he did not lie to any trustworthy of servitude. "there is one more thing. my duty had to be cut short by the unwanted telltale wing beats of anothers coming to investigate. as you said, we breeders of darkness cannot yet be seen by those wiling to stop us. we require greater numbers for that to happen, rise up and crush resiustance. so far we watch and wait." loaw veen ontonycterys nodded apparently satisfied with the work her follower completed. "for noew thatll have ti be enough. im poroud of yuor wirth in assumptions, haides. you hasve oriven yourself a worthy follower in the soon to be string ranks of my army. my master has firseen this."

"lith loaw dagny and loaw azeros cast tgier seoerate ways furthest from my sioght, they will serve thier shortlibved purpose of distracting the blind. keeping at bay what i truely plan to enact. i had to make them one with us, yuo see, lloaw annwn. remainig blind theyd still be a potentyial disaster evebntually to me. that oartriatiusnm they fglaunt around can be hazretdus tio to me, egging on others to thier toxic line of thought. this way the blind remain weak and insecure of themselves. no, this way they think they are being spoared or saved as an act of mercy but what they dont know shall destroy them. falling right into myy trap set fior them. poast leadders: thry arre not as smart as theyd like to believe." "sio wghat are we then?" asked her follower predictably. loaw veen spread her wings ready to fly. "we are _becoming."_


End file.
